No. 1 Crush
by neesah
Summary: ::A bit on the lemony side:: After a few minutes, he lifted his head and gazed tenderly at her, his eyes channeling all the love that he had felt for her all this time but wasn't able to express. And with it was some sort of promise, his promise to her. /


#1 Crush   
  
**Disclaimer: ** Nope. I don't own Gundam Wing nor the song "#1 Crush" by Garbage.   
  
A little on the Lemony side. Lately, I've been fascinated with this reality and fantasy intertwined thing, especially with regards to Lemons. Like with Chapter 3 of Mix 'N Match (which I'm currently working on) and this fic. I'm not a hentai, mind you. It's just that I couldn't resist exploring the idea, the sensuality of it. Hope it doesn't suck. For comments, suggestions or reviews you can email me at raizenheero@aol.com .   
  
  


**#1 Crush**   


by Neesah   
  
  


Heero gracefully roamed around the ballroom, like a panther on the prowl, his eyes never straying from the golden-haired girl and her partner on the dancefloor. At a tender age of 18, the Vice Foreign Minister was already a leading advocate of peace in the ESUN. Many even regarded her as the sole reason for peace, as peace itself. That was the reason why she was always being targeted. Anyone who wanted to cause chaos thought it smart to destroy peace from its source --- her. But that would never happen. He would allow no one to destroy the peace. No one. Not while he was still alive. And he wouldn't let anything happen to her either. As her bodyguard, it was his duty to keep her safe, to keep her alive. But bodyguard or not, he would do anything in his power to protect her. With his life if necessary.

_I would die for you   
I would die for you   
I've been dying just to feel you by my side   
To know that you're mine _

Relena closed her eyes and sighed as she pressed her cheek against Cole's, both of them swaying to the music. Though dancing with Cole was a lot more pleasant than dancing with any other stuffy politicians there, she really wished that it was Heero she was dancing with. But as usual, he would rather roam around the room, seeking out potential threats, **protecting** her, than dance with her. Not that she wasn't grateful for everything he had done for her. She was both surprised and happy when he returned to her 2 months after the Marimeia incident and volunteered to be her personal bodyguard. But all she wanted was for him to loosen up a bit. The wars were over, he didn't need to be the Perfect Soldier anymore. Or at least, not all the time. He had been a soldier all his life, it was a big part of who he was. And she had accepted that fact as she had accepted everything about him. Aside from loosening up, she also wanted to help him. She wanted him to **let** her help him. She knew that after all this time, he was still suffering from the demons of his past. She remembered the time when Heero offered Marimeia to relieve her pain. If only he would let her do the same for him. 

_I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fears _

Relena opened her eyes and felt, rather than saw, Heero watching her from the perimeter of the dancefloor. Her eyes casually darted around the room, searching for him. She unconsciously smiled when she spotted a puff of chocolate brown hair and a flash of Prussian blue eyes amidst the crowd. Their eyes met for a second, then he quickly disappeared from her sight. Relena sighed again. His devotion to her safety and well-being was admirable. Heartwarming even. But it was unnerving sometimes. Maybe it was because she wanted to know why he was dead set on protecting her. She knew he cared for her, she could see it in his eyes. But to what degree, she wasn't sure. Was it the same with how she felt for him? Though the truth was, no matter how he felt about her, it wouldn't change what she felt for him. She loved him. She would always love him. She had loved him even from the first time she had met him. He was the noblest being she had ever known, the bravest, the strongest, the most determined. He had the purest of souls, one that was mirrored in the intensity of his eyes. And even how hard she tried, she couldn't stop loving him. It was her destiny to love him, her strong-willed, battle-weary and beautiful angel, forever. 

_I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you_

Heero knew that she was looking for him, but he kept himself hidden from her. A small smile formed on his lips when she managed to seek him out once, their gazes meeting, even for only a second. She had this uncanny ability to sense him, to feel his presence, even amidst a huge crowd. It was a perfect parallelism to their relationship. He would try to hide his feelings, and she, on the other hand, would still manage to get a glimpse of them. But he had to hide his feelings for her **from** her. Though only for the time being. She had a mission to the people and he would only prove to be a distraction to her. But he did love her. Very much. More than anything in this whole universe. More than life itself. And he knew she felt the same way. She conveyed it in every look, in every gesture, even in the way she spoke his name. Besides, they had known each other well enough to know what the other was feeling or thinking, what was in each other's hearts, even if they didn't engage themselves in a conversation that often. It had always felt like they were somehow connected, that they were part of the same soul. And since the first time he ever laid eyes on her, she never left his mind. He would always think of her and see her face wherever he went. It really was a hopeless case --- he was hooked to her. But until the right time came for them to be together, he would remain by her side, protecting her, loving her in secret. He knew she would wait for him. She would understand. She always had believed in him.

_See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice everytime that I'm talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored _

Their gazes met again. But this time, Heero didn't walk away. He held her gaze, his Prussian blue eyes staring right into her sky blue ones, both of them trying to look deep in each other's soul. It had been sheer torture for him to be constantly around her but never been able to express his feelings. He desperately wanted to touch her, to feel her skin beneath him, to taste those inviting lips. He saw himself pulling her close as he gently leaned over to claim her lips. It was gentle at first, gradually becoming more passionate as every fiber of their being demanded more. His lips traveled to the side of her face, then her neck, then on her shoulders. He gently nipped on them as he unzipped the tube top of her gown. 

_I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart _

Relena boldly stared right into his eyes. She couldn't believe seeing the same desire, longing and love she was feeling mirrored in them. And as if reading his thoughts, she imagined him nipping on her shoulders, his hands roaming around her body after unzipping her tube top while her hands were busy taking off his dinner jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. She slipped her hands in, wanting to feel and caress his well-toned torso, all the while his tongue was making a hot trail down her chest, suckling one breast then the other.

_ I will lie for you   
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me_

Relena unzipped his pants then slipped her hands inside, gently caressing him. She could feel him heave a sharp intake of breath before pushing her towards the bed. They hastily removed each other's clothing then lied down, Heero on top of her. He cupped her face and stared at her, his eyes burning intensely, before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He then started kissing every part of her body, from her face, down her neck, to her shoulders, her breasts, then her navel, both of their hands doing wonders on each other. Heero's lips traveled upwards again. Then in one swift motion, he was inside her, filling her. Everything seemed to have dissolved away, and all that remained was the two of them. The feeling was exquisite. It was like a void inside of them was filled once their bodies and souls were joined. It felt so natural, so right.

_Violate all the love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored _

Heero snapped out of his fantasy when a sudden movement from the 2nd floor balcony caught his eye. He saw three hooded figures with guns aiming at the dancefloor. Whipping out his gun, he shouted, "RELENA! GET DOWN!"

_I will die for you_

He ran towards her, managing to shoot down 2 of the assassins.

_I will kill for you_

He had no time to shoot the last assassin. Without any other choice left, he jumped, shoved Relena to the ground and covered her with his body. 

_I will steal for you_

He felt 2 bullets pierced his back. "HEERO!" Relena yelled from under him, his blood seeping through her, mixing with the red of her gown.

_I'd do time for you _

Zechs, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei rushed out to go after the assassin. Hilde, Catherine and Dorothy helped calm the other guests down while Noin called for an ambulance. Duo knelt beside Sally, watching Relena scrambled to her feet and cradled his bestfriend in her arms.

_I will make room for you_

"Heero! Speak to me!" Relena told him while Sally tried to administer some first aid on him.

_I'd sink ships for you_

Heero opened his eyes. "R-relena, I sh-shouldn't have waited th-this long to tell you. N-now it's too l-late."

_To be close to you_

"No! It's not yet too late. Please don't say that, Heero," Relena pleaded. 

"Yeah. You'll be alright. Just hang in there, buddy," Duo said softly. He glanced worriedly at Sally. 

"He lost a lot of blood. We need to take him to the hospital, fast!" Sally remarked with thinly veiled anxiety. Heero had survived a lot of bad things before but he just might not survive this.

_To be part of you _

Heero felt the darkness beckoning him. "Heero, please, don't leave me," Relena pleaded once again. "You have to hang on. You have to make it. I love you." 

Heero smiled. "I-I know. And I l-love you."

_I believe in you_

Tears fell unbidden on Relena's face as she hugged him closer to her body. The paramedics arrived, Quatre and the rest trailing behind them with the captured assassin. Zechs, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Hilde, Catherine, Noin and Dorothy stood a few feet away, worry and pain evident on their faces as they watched one of their own fight for his life. Duo marched to the assassin and grabbed him by the neck. 

"If anything happens to Heero, I swear I'm going to kill you," he told the guy in an icy tone. 

Then they heard Relena scream. "HEERO! NO!" 

As Heero closed his eyes, he heard Relena scream his name. In his mind, Relena shouted his name as they both reached their peak, their bodies trembling. They held on to each other, his face buried on the crook of her shoulder. After a few minutes, he lifted his head and gazed tenderly at her, his eyes channeling all the love that he had felt for her all this time but wasn't able to express. And with it was some sort of promise, his promise to her. 

_I would die for you. _


End file.
